The present invention relates generally to the field of trainable transceivers for inclusion within a vehicle. A trainable transceiver generally sends and/or receives wireless signals using a transmitter, receiver, and/or transceiver. The wireless signals may be used to control other devices. Trainable transceivers, such as for communicating between vehicle systems and other systems/devices such as garage door openers, home security systems, and other electronics, require an energy source, such as a battery, able to perform in a variety of temperature and operating conditions. Additionally, the energy source should not interfere with the communication usage of the trainable transceiver. A user of a vehicle may not expect to be required to maintain or replace the energy source during the lifetime of the vehicle.